The use of non-sacrificial anodes for the continuous electrolytic coating of large objects, e.g., metal plating of steel coils, is well known. A representative electrolytic deposition process is electrogalvanizing. For such deposition, a substrate metal, such as steel in sheet form feeding from a coil, is run through an electrolytic coating process, often at high line speed. It has been known to design the anodes for such a process wherein characteristics such as electrolyte flow as well as other dynamics must be taken into consideration.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,173 an electrode has been shown which has been designed by taking into consideration not only the high power requirements for an electrogalvanizing operation, but also considering control and direction of electrolyte flow pattern. In the structure of the patent, elongated lamellar anodes are positioned by bar-shaped current distributors onto sheet connectors attached to a current feed post.
It has also been known in other electrolytic operation to assemble parallel strips or finned type conductors from current distributor sheets. These sheets may be in current-conducting contact with main current distributor bars to which current is supplied by posts such as has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,811.
There is still however the need for anode structures that can be utilized in deposition operation such as electrogalvanizing, which structures provide for economy of operation, coupled with ease and economy in replacement or repair, including anode recoating. It would also be highly desirable to have such anode structure not only be efficient and economical, but also be ruggedly constructed to handle the rigors of line operation in the steel coating industry. It can also be necessary for such anode structure to maintain continuous operation while sustaining casual shorts without disrupting continuous, uniform deposition.
Moreover, in some industrial installations it is necessary that anodes not only be of rugged construction but also maintain an inflexible, fixed position. For example, where an anode is placed in an electrolyte useful for electrogalvanizing a steel coil and the coiled steel is moving rapidly in front of, and close to, the anode face, owing to such cathode movement it is desirable to have the anode in fixed position to provide for continuous uniformity of product. It is also necessary to provide for ruggedness of anode construction as the fast moving cathode in such electrolysis operation may, during excessive movement, come into colliding contact with the anode surface.